To reduce wear on bearing assemblies such as those used in gas turbine engines, lubricating fluid such as oil is typically used to keep them cool and lubricate them. In particular, some of these bearing may be high-speed bearings, whereby adequate lubricating may increase their durability. Lubricating fluid (i.e., lubricant such as may be delivered by being channeled under the bearing, for example through axial slots formed on an inside surface of an inner ring of the bearing assembly, with radial holes extending through the inner ring to intersect the axial slots. In ball bearings, the inner ring is constituted of two inner rings, each with its own set of axial slots. If the axial slots of the two inner rings are not aligned, there may result an insufficient lubrication of the distal inner rings. Indeed, the inner ring distal from the oil feed may receive a limited amount of oil due to misalignment between inner rings, and this may cause a temperature increase, further resulting in a loss of bearing material properties and a reduction of the bearing life.